Don't Tread With Me/Transcript
(Knotty appears by popping out of his door.) Knotty: (yawns) Today is a new perfect day for a snake like me! Time to hang out with Target. (He slithers to Target) Target: I wonder where is Polimer? Knotty: Hey, Target! Target: Welcome back! How do you do? Knotty: Good! Knotty and Target: (turns around and looking at Slytherin's mansion) Slytherin: Time to look handsome, Slytherin! (sprays his caramel per fume in his mouth) Knotty: (cuts back on screen with him and Target) Say, it’s very strange that Slytherin is snooping again. Target: (looks at Knotty then nodding her head) Yeah. I agree with you. (They slither as they pretend if they're hiking to Slytherin.) Knotty: I'm tired. Target: Me too.... Slippy: (pops out of nowhere) SURPRISE!!! Knotty: Slippy! What are you doing here? Slippy: I’m here to help out! Anything that’s hideous behind you! Target: WHAT!? Slippy: Oh, never mind… I’m trying to say that I want to help you! Knotty: Oh, okay! That’s good! (After taking a nap from hiking, Knotty and Target are continuing slithering in hiking.) That was a good nap, right? Target: (looks at Slytherin's new look) Look out! He’s back! It's him! (Knotty and Target dashed away in Slytherin's chase until they reached to Knotty's Log House) Target: (closes the door) Knotty: (Target turned off the lights before Slytherin pop out) Phew! I thought we’re gonna make it! Target: Yeah, if I were Slytherin, I WOULD GET BLISTERS!!!!! Knotty: (realizes that Slytherin is going to catch him and Target) Quick! Dig here! (He and Target buried quickly from Slytherin as they reached to the cliff) Oh no! A dead end! We’re finished! Beedy: (rapidly dashes to Knotty and Target and holding them in his back) Somebody need help!? Knotty: Beedy! Thank god you’re here! (Beedy dashes back to drop off Knotty back to his house and Target to their home) Cocoa: Wow! Then, what’s next? Target: (nervous) Well, we hid in his house then I was like: "I WOULD GET BLISTERS!!!" There was Slytherin in his shadow! And we dug under then we reached into a dead end but then,you saved us! Thank you guys! Cocoa: You’re welcome, but good story! Slippy: I will agree with you but yes it’s true! Wormy: Nice! Beedy: Refreshing! Dussa: This is my favorites! (Back to Knotty's house we see Knotty again but this time, he's sleepy and slithers slowly) Slytherin: Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, Knotty right now! Knotty: WHAT IS IT!? Inky: '''We were worried about you. Boss, explain to Knotty what your new look looks like. (flies away in distance) '''Slytherin: (revealing his new look) In my new version, Michelle called me a rattlesnake, but I’m not a rattlesnake! I have new teeth, new snake tongue, full scar on my eyes. So, my body is thin as or than you, and in other words, some people say I have two scars, but I don’t have two of them. I have my full scar in my eyes, I have fearsome jaws, fangs, large body, and biggest brain. That’s all for now, see you next time for the new episode! (slithers away and waving with his tail, bye-bye) Knotty: Well, he’s strange… (We fade to black and we then saw Jaxon covered with terracotta) Jaxon: Why am I not in this episode!? Dope: (slithers as a tortoise) I’m not in it either. (The iris appears and the credits start) Category:Episodes Category:Episode transcripts